Never Let Me Go
by brokenmusicangel96
Summary: "He was the biggest, most arrogant, pompous, sniveling, git that Rose knew. And probably would ever know. And she hated that. Hated it because she loved that pompous idiot. She loved Scorpius Malfoy with all of her heart." Warning : Rape, sex, and strong language. Please review. Scorpius/Rose. One-shot.


My first Harry Potter fanfic, and it's Scorpius and Rose. Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer : I do not owe anything.

Warning : Rape, sex and strong language.

* * *

He was the biggest, most arrogant, pompous, sniveling, git Rose Weasley had ever known. She understood why her father had hated this little twerp's father has much as she hated him. True, he was attractive. She couldn't deny that. But she was headstrong, never falling for his tricks. Never falling for his smooth lines. Even if she wanted to. He was, to put it bluntly, a man-whore. He shagged anyone with breast and an ass. And she wouldn't be just another whore to him.

Even so, when she was no older than eleven, she had found herself in the same confined train room as him, and their bickering soon turned into an everlasting friendship. But there was more hate than love in that friendship. Sometimes even Rose couldn't comprehend how they have yet to slaughter each other. They were similar, yes. Both stupidly stubborn, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she too was a bit arrogant – just in a different matter.

"Rosie, come on. Can't we just fucking stop already?" Scorpius whined, shooting a well-heated glare in the red-head's direction. She gave him one of her infamous looks and waved her wand at him. She was teaching him one of the spells that were required to pass the final exam. One that he had failed. Three times. She was determined to make him pass, even if it meant him hating her the rest of his lonely life.

"No. Not until you get this right, Malfoy." Rose stated, crossing her arms over her chest, squaring her shoulders.

Scorpius groaned. God, she was always like this. Making him do shit he really didn't want to do. Like spells. Yes, he was the top student and never failed anything thing on his life, he knew every spell. Except this one, obviously. And it annoyed the hell out of him that his best friend knew it and he couldn't even fucking say the name right. It was even one of the simplest spells, but he still couldn't get it.

So, he tried again, pointing his wand at the tree in front of him. He glared at it, pretending it was the girls that chased him around everywhere. His frown deepened as he concentrated deeply on the words.

"_Particularum Transmutare_." He said, almost viciously.

Rose watched Scorpius' face as it scrunched in concentration. She couldn't deny that in her fifth year with him, she had a crush on him. But then again, who hadn't? He was too much like his father. At least, that is what her father had told her. But still, when he chose to spend time with her rather than being in bed shagging another girl, she couldn't help but feel some sort of accomplishment and….victory in her chest. And that boosted her ego, and probably his too, knowing he could blow someone off and they'd be right back to kissing his feet the day after.

Once he said the spell, Rose waited for the usual routine to happen once again. He would turn himself into a tree, or a bush, or even, sometimes, an animal. She waited, but was surprised to see that the spark left his wand, shooting towards the tree. Her eyes widened as it struck the tree and it turned into a puddle of water. It was silent in the forest behind the dorms as she slowly turned her eyes towards the boy standing behind her.

Suddenly, he jumped up, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yes! Finally! Goddamn, that took way to long!" He hollered, a big grin spreading across his face. Rose rolled her eyes at him and sauntered over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Malfoy. You finally got it."

The voice of his friend brought him back from his victory-filled vision. He slowly turned his head towards her, her brown eyes staring at him. There was a hint of a smile on her lips, but there was something else that shone in her eyes. Scorpius didn't have time to figure it out before it was gone.

The grin on his face receded into a normal, half-smile. "Thanks, Rosie." Suddenly, the image of the big-busted Hufflepuff girl came into his mind.

"Well, Thanks, love, but I gotta go."

Rose stared at him, her eyes going slightly wide. Ah. Another girl, no doubt. She hid the annoyance and jealousy from her face and punched him in the arm. "Fine. Say hi to Carlyss for me." She smiled. A look of confusion showed on Scorpius' face.

"Who the bloody hell is Carlyss?"

Rose stifled back a laugh and waved a hand at her best friend. "Never mind. Just go, Scorp." He glared at her before sighing and turning on his heel, heading towards the dorms. She sighed and slowly turned around, ready to go into the forest.

"Oh! Almost forgot."

She turned around quickly and didn't have time to react when Scorpius' mouth touched her cheek. He smiled evilly at her and cackled has he walked away. "See ya, Weasel." And with that, he disappeared. Rose brought a hand to her cheek and fell silently to the ground.

He was the biggest, most arrogant, pompous, sniveling, git that Rose knew. And probably would ever know. And she hated that. Hated it because she loved that pompous idiot. She loved Scorpius Malfoy with all of her heart.

* * *

"Ah, mmph! Please…d-d-don't st – Ah! Scorpius!" The girl moaned for him, her nails cutting deep into his back, he winced. Fuck, it hurt. But he still kept his pace. He was driving himself into her relentlessly, not really caring if he hurt her. Hell, he had forgotten her name. Maybe this was Carlyss. Whatever. Didn't matter. All that mattered was getting his mind of the girl who he could never have. Who could never love him back. Who would never want him. Who would end up hurting him more than not letting her know hurt.

He pushed into the girl, his cock gliding slickly in and out of her. He muttered silent oaths. He could feel her end nearing, and his was just around the corner. She moaned, whimpered for him. Called out his name. But it wasn't enough for him. It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear calling out his name as he made her come. It wasn't the body he wanted thrusting up into his. It wasn't _her_. And it most likely never would be.

He pushed his face into the girls shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he thrust deeply into her. He couldn't stop the image of _her_ face as it crossed his vision. He couldn't help himself as he imagined that the girl writhing beneath him was _her_. And when the girl came, screaming out his name, he couldn't help but wish that it was _her_ that was screaming for him. But when he came, he almost let _her_ name slip through his lips. Almost. But biting his lips until he drew blood stopped the name from escaping.

He panted, slipping out of the girl beneath him. He rolled over onto his back and slung an arm over his eyes. He sighed and waited for the girl's breathing to slow. He kept his eyes shut, thinking only of _her_ as his body relaxed.

She was beautiful, even if she didn't know it. With her long, curly red hair that reminded him of corkscrews on fire, and her velvet brown eyes. Her slightly tanned skin and her smile that knocked him down, made his heart stop. He loved her, and it scared the shit out of him. He wasn't entirely sure when his feelings grew from friendship into passionate feelings, but he knew that there was a big difference on how he looked at her. He saw her a woman, not a sister, hell, not even a friend. Merlin, he loved her.

He lifted his arm from his face and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to look at the girl beside him. She was fast asleep. This was his chance. He quietly stood from the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants, not bothering to put his shirt on, and pushed his way out of her room. Not caring if the door slammed shut behind him.

It was June here, nearly summer break. And every year, at the end of the year, Hogwarts held a ball – dance – thing. Everyone was invited, and it was only a few weeks away. Scorpius had already accepted the begging Wren from Slytherin, even if he wanted nothing more than to take Rose Weasley. He wondered if she was going. He smiled at the thought of her in a dress.

Lily would have to tie her down to get her in anything with lace on it.

But it would be worth it.

Totally worth it.

* * *

"Lily, there is no bloody way I am wearing that!" Rose nearly screeched in terror as Lily, her cousin, held a lacey dress out to her. Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin and shook the dress. Her cousin was such a boy. She looked at Rose, and she looked like a scared cat, the way she hid behind the couch, a stern look on her face.

Lily scowled at her.

"Come on! This is your last year and one of the hottest guys asked you to go to the dance with him. You are not going to it in _jeans and a t-shirt_, damn it!" Lily roared, throwing the dress at Rose's face. She caught it and stared at it in horror. She had never liked dresses, they never suited her, and they made her uncomfortable. She glared at the piece of fabric that glared back at her.

The dance was tonight and she was asked to go by Callum Morden, one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Aside from the one she loved, that is. She really didn't want to go unless A certain someone had asked her, but when Callum had come to her, his face a bright shade of red, she couldn't help but say yes as a man showed some interest in her. Rose Weasley, who wasn't even beautiful.

But she knew the real reason why she said yes. Scorpius would be there. And he would see her all dolled up. But then what? She didn't know.

"Alright!" Lily said, clapping her hands. Rose jumped at the sound and stared at her cousin in pure terror. "Let's go get you ready! We still need to do your hair, your makeup, and get your shoes…"

"Shoes? What the hell are you talking about? I'm wearing my sneakers!" Rose protested as Lily dragged her into the bathroom. Rose sought escape, clawing at the walls. At least, she thought about doing this. But she opted not to. Considering Lily had gone all the way to buy her the dress.

"Yes. Shoes. High heels. And there is no way I am letting you walk around in that beautiful dress in damn sneakers!" Lily stormed, shoving Rose onto the toilet seat. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Rose glared at her and then looked hopelessly at the door.

Escape was impossible now.

* * *

Scorpius sat at his desk, staring out the window. It was six o'clock, and the dance started in less than an hour. His tux was splayed out on his bed. It was just a plain gray pants and jacket, but the vest was a dark green and the shirt was solely white. His shoes were polished to shine, but still, he had no desire to put it on. None. Not unless he was meeting Rose at the dance. Not unless it was her that he got to hold and dance with the entire night.

"Oi, Malfoy can you….What the hell are you doing?" Albus' voice boomed through the doorway. Scorpius looked over his shoulder at the Potter child and grunted in response, turning his head back towards the window. Albus frowned at his friend's back. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked up to his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, man? You've been moping around like a fucking lost puppy for the past three weeks. What the hell is going on in that corrupted mind of yours?" Albus asked, pulling up a chair beside the desk, looking quizzically at Scorpius. He waited for him to answer.

Scorpius didn't know if he could tell the real reason why he was angry…or pissed at the moment. He could tell him that he was ready to beat the shit out of Callum Morden for asking Rose to the dance. He couldn't tell him that. But on the other hand… that could possibly work out in his favor. Considering Albus and Lily had been trying to get people together for the longest time, and their games usually worked.

Scorpius sighed. No, he wanted to end up with Rose by his own doing. Not by her cousins' doing.

He leaned back and brought his arms behind his head. "Nothing. Just stressed about year end shit." He lied, hoping Albus would believe his horrible lie.

Albus cocked an eyebrow at him. "Stressed? Since when do you get stressed? I call bullshit, Malfoy. I'm not that dumb."

Well, Goddamn. That didn't go as I planned…

Scorpius glared at his long-time friend, getting only the glare in return. Finally giving up, he sighed.

"Fine. You wanna know what's wrong?" He asked him and Albus nodded. "I heard that…."

"Scorpius! What are you doing? The dance starts in fifteen minutes and you aren't even dressed!"

The high-pitched voice echoed in said boy's ears. He made a puking motion at Albus, who stifled back a laugh and turned to see a very angry-looking Wren. She was clad in a very tight, short, silver dress that made her tanned skin even darker. Scorpius held his tongue as a rude comment formed in his mouth. He nodded silently and told her to wait outside the door whilst he changed.

Albus shot him a look. "We'll talk later. Better not get her too angry, mate." And with that he left to go pick up his date.

Scorpius took his time dressing, just to get the girl outside his room in a mood. As he looked himself over in the mirror, he wished he was getting ready for Rose.

He gathered in a breath and turned towards the door.

...

"Oh, everything is so pretty!" Wren giggled as she held onto Scorpius' arm. He grunted a response and looked around, seeing everyone dressed in very formal attire. No one was dressed down, not even a little bit. He scanned the crowd and hoped to see the familiar face. But as he searched all he saw was Albus with Nola Marple, the two had been dating for the past five months, and Scorpius couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the fact that Potter had beat him in the relationship department. And jealous at the simple fact that he had enough courage to tell the girl that he loved her.

He saw James with his wife, Selina Potter, standing on the sides of the room, supervising the dance floor. He caught sites of Hugo with Luciana Pratt; Dominique with Fingal Denshaw, and finally, his eyes settled on Lily, who was holding hands with Benjy Acrum. He knew that if Lily was there, Rose would soon be arriving.

He watched the entrance of the hall. He waited for her.

* * *

Rose's nerves were getting the best of her. She was crouched in the bathroom stall, holding her stomach. She didn't understand. She had gone on dates before, with Scorp knowing, so why was this affecting her so much know? Was it that she actually looked….beautiful tonight? She didn't know, all she knew was that he was there, with another girl, and that he probably didn't even care if she showed up or not.

She took deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

Finally, gathering all of her strength, she pushed herself up and walked out of the Lou, trying to balance on the five-inch heels Lily had made her wear.

She walked towards the staircases that lead to the hall, and she did all that she could not to try and spot out the mess of starch-blond hair.

Believe the Gods, she tried.

* * *

"Scorpius, what are you waiting for?" The girl hissed at him. He ignored her as he caught sight of the beautiful fiery hair. And then she came into plain view and his heart nearly stopped.

She was beautiful.

She was dressed in a long emerald green dress that hugged her curves, but wasn't trashy. It was flowing at the top, then synched at the waist, then flowed out past her ankles. There was lace layering the bottom and flowering the top. Her hair was curled and pinned up, but also down, a style Scorpius could never fully understand the fundamentals of. There was a hint of makeup, enhancing her natural beauty. But what caught his attention the most was the necklace she was wearing. It was a locket. _The_ locket. The one he had given her for her fourteenth birthday. He remembered giving her the box with a red face.

He watched her as she slowly sauntered down the steps. He nearly chuckled as he realized she was trying not to look at her feet as she walked. But that small smile and chuckle soon disappeared when Callum Morden took her hand and wrapped a hand around her waist, leading her to the dance floor.

All he could do was drag Wren along as well, hoping Rose didn't catch him stealing glances at her.

* * *

"Are you having a nice time?" Callum asked Rose as they sat out on the balcony. He offered her a drink and she took it gratefully, smiling at him.

"Yes, thank you." And she wasn't lying, the night had been fabulous. The music was wonderful and Callum had been gentlemen, dancing with her, never trying to grope her, kiss her. They just danced. And laughed and talked. But she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit empty. She had seen Scorpius, he had looked beautiful. Yes, beautiful, handsome was not a suitable enough word to describe the man she loved. He hadn't even asked her to dance once. Not once. Yet she had caught him looking at her with smoldering eyes. She didn't understand him. She was confused. And she wasn't sure what to feel towards him. She knew she loved him, but she also hated him.

"Are you alright, Rose?" Callum asked her, tilting his head to see her face. "You seem distant."

"I'm fine, just…." She didn't fully understand what was going through her head. But she was confused. And an idea popped into her head. She was tired of loving him. Tired of seeing him treat her only as a sister. Tired of missing opportunities to tell him. She was tired of hoping that he would possibly feel the same as she. Hopeless dreams, she told herself. Hopeless. But what if she got with someone else? What if she forced herself to forget him, would she? Would she stop loving him? Highly unlikely, but it was worth the old Weasley shot.

"Could we go?" Rose asked, gently resting her hand on Callum's. He looked at her, slightly shocked, but the stood up pulling her with him. "Sure. Let's go."

With that they left the hall. She knew what she was doing, Merlin, she hoped she did. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and followed Callum out of the doors, not noticing the alarmed stare of a certain blond-haired boy.

* * *

Half the time – alright, more than half – most of the night, Scorpius wasn't paying attention to his date. He was always paying attention to how she was laughing. How that prick held her. How they danced, how the two laughed together, how she rested her head against his chest. He was nearly shaking with anger as they walked outside to the balcony. Wren was talking to him, and he was unconsciously giving her answers. But when he saw Callum and Rose walking quickly out the door, alarms sounded off in his head. No. She wouldn't. Couldn't. Not with him. Her first was supposed to be with him. Only him. Just him. No one else. He saw the slight look of fear on her face, and it took all that he had not to run to her at that exact moment.

"Scorp, are you listening…."

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" Scorpius snarled viciously at the girl pestering him non-stop. She let go of her hold on him and stepped back. He frowned at her before tearing away from the crowd, nearly running after the couple that had left earlier. Once he was outside, he stopped, unsure of where they went. He needed to get to her. Now. Before that son of a bitch Callum took what was his. He shuddered at the though of her moaning out his name.

"Fuck, where did she…." He swore at himself but then the place came to mind.

Of course. Where else would they go if she had any say in it?

* * *

She led Callum down the stairs. It was the only place she knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. She was certain what was going to happen tonight. She was scared, yes. Scared to death. She had never been with a boy before. And now, she was dong it all in one go. Was she crazy? Probably. She hoped that her theory was right. She hoped once she had sex with Callum that her feelings for Scorpius would be forgotten. Not her brightest idea, she would admit, but it was a plan none the less.

She closed the door behind them and as soon as the door closed, Callum claimed her lips. She kissed him back, trying to get into it. He moved her back, falling onto the mattress near the wall. The kissed, and she couldn't help the memories that flooded into her head as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"_Cool! Rose, look at this place!"_

_Rose followed closely behind her friend as he pushed open the raggedy wood door. He stepped inside and ushered her in. _

"_Come on, Rosie. It's not scary!"_

_They were twelve at the time, only been friends for a little over a year. But still, the two felt like they would be together for the rest of their lives. _

"_Scor…I don't like it. It's giving me the chills". _

"_Come on, Rosie! It's fine! Come on, open your eyes, Rosie." And then she felt his hands over hers as they pulled them away. She opened her eyes reluctantly and gasped at what she saw. It was the remains of a room…or a cell. Something. _

_She smiled at Scorpius._

"_Is it ours, then?"_

"_Yeah, love." He said, taking her hand in hers, using his pet name for her. "As long as we're friends, only you and I can come in here." _

_She turned and beamed at her best friend. "Alright!"_

She gasped as she felt Callum's fingers trail over her breasts, her shoulders, and tried to pull down the straps of her dress. She wriggled underneath him, closing her eyes, trying to push away the thoughts of him. But they wouldn't go. Not here, not when she was doing this with another man.

_Only you and I._

No, this was wrong. She shouldn't be here with him. This place belonged to her and Scorpius. Only them. She shouldn't be here….fooling around with someone else. If she wanted to fool around with someone here…anywhere, it should be Scorpius. Oh Merlin, she thought. What the bloody hell am I doing?

She felt Callum's fingers push the fabric away from her body and that's when she knew that she couldn't do this. Not with him. Not unless it was with Scorpius. No one else. Only her and him. Rose and Scorpius.

"Callum…stop, please. I-I'm not ready…"

His fingers stopped momentarily as he looked up at her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"N-No, please. I thought… but I don't…I can't…" She searched for the right words, trying not be affected by Callum's intense stare. She took in a shaky breath, then let it out. She focused on him, her eyes hard and stern.

"I can't have sex with you."

That's when Callum changed before her eyes, his lips turned into a psychotic grin and he leered down at her. "Can't? Or won't?"

But before she had time to answer, he pushed his lips onto hers and pinned her arms above her head. Reaching down with one hand, he undid his tie and synched up her wrists, tying them to a post that was sticking up from the floor. Sudden fear ate at Rose's stomach and she pulled on the restraints. She had seen enough movies and television shows to know what was going to happen.

He was going to rape her.

Sudden outrage flooded her body and she bucked, reared, and pulled, trying to get free. But he was pinning her down and he had chucked her wand aside. She couldn't get it. Goddamn it! She let out a cry as he tore her dress at the top. She couldn't even speak as he closed his mouth over her breasts. She writhed under him, but not from pleasure. No. She wanted – no, needed – to get away from him. She needed to fight.

She fought, but he was twice her weight, and at least a foot taller than her. If they were just muggles, he would overpower her with no problems. But they weren't muggles. She just had to get to her wand and she could save herself. But where was that damned wand?

She pulled even harder at the restraints and kicked her legs, trying to knock the breath out of him. But he didn't budge. She stared at him in horror.

"Why are you…. Are you doing this?" She snarled out, baring her teeth at him. Her hair had come undone and it was splayed out on the cold mattress. He lifted his arm and slapped her hard across the face. Rose fought the tears that filled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the shriek that was pulled from her lips.

"Shut up! We don't want someone hearing, now do we?" Callum sneered, his black eyes like coal. And he reached down and tore a piece of fabric from her dress, then proceeded to shove it in her mouth. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. She stared at him, her eyes wide as saucers.

"There. Now you'll be quiet."

She closed her eyes and kept fighting. But he was strong, and she cried out when his hand shoved her dress up her thighs, his fingers roaming her legs, her hips. But when his hand found her panties, she screamed, or tried to, and she didn't care when tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She deserved to at lest cry over the loss of something so precious to her. Something she wanted Scorpius to take.

Callum's fingers quickly disposed of her panties, tearing them, and he didn't hesitate to push two fingers into her. Rose screamed out in pain. She wasn't wet, she wasn't ready. And it was unbelievably painful. He moved them – his fingers. He moved them in and out of her and a fast rhythm. She fought him, flailing her legs and trying to free her wrists. Nothing worked.

But she almost cried in relief as he pulled his fingers out of her. But the relief soon turned to terror as his hand found the zipper of his pants. She fought even harder then, knowing what was coming next. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't.

She couldn't stop him as he spread her legs apart, as he hovered over her, as he violently pushed inside of her. She cried harder then. It hurt, yes. But she cried over the loss of her innocence. And she couldn't even stop him as he pulled out, only to push back into her. She couldn't stop him from taking the one thing she had saved for over seventeen years.

She couldn't stop him from taking what only belonged to Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

"Rose! Rose, come on, answer me, damn it! Rosie!" He called out for her – to her. Fear and panic started to rise in his gut as he heard a scream, then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He quickened his step down the stairs that led to their secrete place. He felt like he was about to puke. He was worried. He had never been more worried in his life.

"Rosie! Goddamn it!" he screamed again in rage and pushed the old wooden door open. And he stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

_No. _

_No, no, no, no!_

Rose was laying on the old mattress they had brought down there years before so they could sleep in their hideout, her dress was torn at the top, revealing her chest. The bottom of her dress was pushed up to her waist. Her wrists were tied to the post behind the bed, her hair was falling into her eyes. And Callum Morden was thrusting his dick into her.

Tears spilled out of her beautiful eyes as she stared at him. There was a piece of green fabric stuffed in her mouth. And Scorpius felt his heart break.

But in an instant, he knew that Callum would have a lot more broken in a few seconds. Scorpius screamed and lunged at him, just in time to see Callum's eyes lift up and go wide. Scorpius tackled him to the ground, straddling his legs. He let out a low snarl as the first punch impacted with the bastard's face. And after the first, they didn't seem to stop.

"You fucking prick! I'll fucking kill you, you goddamn son of a bitch! I fucking kill you for touching what's mine!" Scorpius shrieked at the cowering man underneath him. He kept throwing punches, even after Callum had been knocked unconscious. He didn't care. He needed to kill this fucking little shit. He needed to pummel him into tomorrow.

"I'll kill you for taking what is mine!"

* * *

_"I'll kill you for taking what's mine!"_

The phrase ran through Rose's head as she watch Scorpius pound the living hell out of Callum. She stared at his strong back as his arms wound back each time before landing another punch.

_What was his_. Did that mean….

"What the devil is going on…..oh, Merlin!"

Rose's head snapped up at the shrill voice of Lily. They must have seen her leave…as well as Scorpius leave. She watched them, almost in a daze as Albus, Lily, James, and Selina rush into the small room. She watched as Scorpius still yelled at her attacker, as he punched him, over and over and over again. As Lily untied her and tore the gag from her mouth. As James lunged at Scorpius and dragged him back. Scorpius looked savage. His teeth were bared and he fought against the older man's hold. And although he could no longer punch the man laying unconscious on the floor, he could still scream and curse at him.

"You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you! You sniveling little bitch! I'll kill you for touching her! I'll fucking kill you for laying a finger on her! I'll fucking kill you! I'll wring you goddamn neck until it's twisted in the other fucking direction! _I'll murder you_!" He screamed so loud that Rose was slightly surprised that the room didn't come crashing down.

And as if she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, Rose covered herself with the shredded up dress and reached out to Scorpius.

"Scorp…."

Even though her voice was quiet, he heard it. Loud and clear. It brought him back to a somewhat stableness. He turned his head to stare at her tear-drenched face, her shaking form, but his eyes couldn't stop themselves as they found her thighs covered in blood. He felt sick at that moment and didn't even try to stop the vomit that rose in his throat. He threw up onto the ground.

That's when she spoke again.

"Scorpius….." She started and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

And everything went black as she passed out onto the mattress.

* * *

She was peaceful for a while, that is until a bright light shone from behind her closed eyelids. She squeezed them tighter, hoping to block it out, but it didn't work. She moaned and she heard beeping and feet shuffling. She turned over, tossed her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ro…Rosie?" The voice was strangled, choked. It sounded pained. Rose turned her eyes towards the voice and her eyes fell on a head of beautiful blond hair and a pair of crying gray eyes. She felt her eyebrows pulled together as she watched the tears spill out of his eyes. But then she smiled at him.

"Hi, Scorp. What did I miss…."

But her sentence was cut off as he pushed himself from the chair beside her bed and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She sat there, quite stunned for a moment. She knew what had happened. The dance. After that…Callum raping her, Scorpius finding her, nearly killing Callum, going crazy. She remembered the pain, the sadness and….and the guilt. The guilt that she had let someone take what wasn't theirs. Guilt that she had failed protecting the thing that she had wanted the boy she loved to take. Guilt that she had betrayed him.

But even with those thoughts running through her head, she didn't cry. It wasn't until she felt Scorpius' body shaking against hers and his whispered words in her ear did she finally broke the dam that was holding back her emotions. She let it run freely.

"I'm sorry…I should…I should have been there, Rosie. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me please! I thought I lost you. You were bleeding…I…I…Rose…" His words died off in a sob has they wracked his body.

Finally, she wrapped her arms around his back and gripped his shoulders. She dug her head into the crook of his neck and let the tears fall freely. The two shook with sobs, neither saying anything while they cried into each other. They didn't need words. Not now, not when everything was still fresh. They couldn't talk. They clung to one another, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

_Six Months later_

Nothing had changed between them, except for the fact that they both watched each other more frequently, not only for the wanting, but for the sole purpose of protecting, so nothing would ever happen to Rose – or either one of them again.

They had both graduated from Hogwarts, both had moved to England, and the two had even gone to the same University. They had wanted to go to a normal, muggle school, to see what it was like. And even though Scorpius' family – alright, father – disapproved, they understood why he was going there. It wasn't for his benefit. It was to protect Rose. To keep her away from danger. And if that meant going to a damn school for humans, then he would do it. He didn't care. As long as she was safe.

As long as his Rose was safe.

It was the last week before the classes ended for Rose's schooling. Most of her fellow students had already finished their studies and their final exams. But not Rose. Of course, being Hermoine's daughter, she had inherited her brains and of course, inheriting her father's stupidity, took the hardest of all classes, thinking it would be fun.

Oh how she was wrong.

So now she sat, books splayed out over the library table, at two o'clock in the morning, groaning in complaint as she could not find the right formula for the chemistry practice sheet. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed deeply, trying to release the knot of tension that had gathered in between her shoulder blades. She groaned again, but not for the same reasons. She couldn't even concentrate properly now a days. Sure, she still had some nightmares about what happened with Callum, but that didn't bother her much anymore. She had someone pushed it in the back of her mind and locked it away. She moved on, moved on so that she would be able to experience love making the way it was supposed to be.

Willingly. Not forced.

And with that commitment to herself to try and forget the night she had been raped, it opened her mind to a lot of different types of thoughts. Well, a better way to phrase that would be a lot of more thoughts that distracted her from everyday life, of the one who had saved her. The one who had fought for her. Thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy who had not moved on from that day and still comes to her room every night, tears in his eyes. He would always apologize.

Apologize for not seeing what was happening sooner.

For not getting there sooner.

For not protecting her.

For letting him hurt her.

For making her cry.

For letting that bastard make her bleed.

For not being there.

For not being the one he promised to be.

Her protector, her friend.

But most of the time, he just said sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. And Rose didn't even know why he was sorry. Even she had apologized to him. For making him worry. For being such a nuisance. For making him need to protect her.

"Oh, this is getting nowhere." She hissed at herself, pushing the textbook away from her. Putting her face in her hands, she took deep breaths, trying to focus. But alas, as usual, it was useless. He never left her mind. Never. She could never stop thinking about him. And it scared her. Scared how much her body and mind thought it needed him. How much her heart needed him. And that is what scared her the most.

"You know, for someone so damn smart, you really suck at this shit."

Rose lifted her head at his voice. She glared at him. "Shut up."

"Whatever, Weasel. Go take some Midol. Jesus." Scorpius said, pulling the chair next to her out and plopped down into it, leaning forward to look at her. Rose watched his eyes. He was smirking at her, but his eyes. His usual gray eyes that were always so full of mischief, wonder, challenge, and….life, were empty, angry, and held a deep guilt and sadness in them that Rose wondered if she would ever see those old eyes of his – the eyes she grew to love so much – would ever return. She had never talked to him about it before. After the incident in the hospital where he had broke down in her arms, he never brought it up, only asking if she was alright and if she had any guys try something. But he never talked about her rape. Never. But now, now it was starting to piss her off. He was colder. Colder than he usually was. He rarely joked. He didn't even shag random girls anymore. And she wanted to know why.

And it was near Christmas, after all. Might as well.

"So, you remember Albus' girl from Hogwarts, don't you? Yeah, so I've been…."

"Stop it." Rose interrupted him, looking down.

A confused expression was plastered across his face, "What?"

"Stop. Stop acting like nothing's wrong when clearly, you are not alright. You haven't been yourself since I got…since that night. You haven't even shagged a girl. I mean, I know you, Scorp. _I know you_. I've known you for years. I've been your friend for years. This isn't you. You don't make small talk. You don't just say some lame-ass comeback like 'go take some Midol', that's not you." Now she was looking at him, square on, not afraid anymore.

"Ever since I got raped," She saw him flinch at the word. "You've been acting like a goddamn priest. You don't touch me, not that you ever did before, but you don't touch anyone. And I mean anyone. You're cold, your eyes are dead, Scorpius. I can't see anything in them. It's like you're a walking corpse. And I'm worried."

She watched him, watched his eyes flicker with some emotion.

"I'm scared that you're going to….I don't know. Even Albus knows something is up. And let's face it, he's not the most observant person in the world." She early laughed, but then she said what she knew was the grand finale of her speech.

"After the hospital, you must have known how I felt. How couldn't you? Even Albus figured out. So did my own father! I mean….you would have to have seen that….that I…I loved you. I love you, Scorp. But after I had finally showed any of that love for you, you pushed me away, pretending nothing happened. And I know that it isn't like we shagged and you ignored me. It isn't like that. But you know me, I don't like hugs. I don't show anything to anyone. I never even let myself cry in front of you. Not once. Until now. Why? Because I love you." It felt so nice to have said it to him. Finally. But she felt the tears on her cheeks, tasted them on her own lips. She hated this. Hated crying in front of him. But she couldn't help it. She had to let it out.

"But I….I wonder, sometimes, that maybe you feel the same way and you just don't know how to cope with it. But then I wonder if you do love me, but you don't care enough to tell me, or you don't love me at all. That one…I…believe me, I don't want it to be true, but I'm starting to believe it. The simple fact that you don't love me. And I know you're probably thinking….."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

His stern, hard voice cracked through Rose's emotional voice. She stared at him, tears coursing down her face, as he yanked her to her feet and dragged her to the back of the library. She half walked, half jogged to keep up with him.

"Scorpius….What…"

"I said shut up." And he slammed her against a shelf, pinning her arms above her head. His usual pushed up bangs were hanging in his eyes. His eyes. They were blazing, full of anger, passion, and love and….and….lust. Lots of lust. Her eyes widened as he brought his face down to hers and crashed his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise and he swallowed it, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. He was rough, but she wasn't scared, not like she thought she would be when this happened again. She wasn't scared, Rose told herself as her eyes slowly closed, she was happy. Beyond happy. She was on cloud nine.

His mouth moved with hers, melding, melting into each other. His body pressed against hers, shoving her further into the spines of the books. She moaned and begged for him to release her hands. He didn't. And too soon, he pulled away. The two wizard and witch's face were flushed, their mouth hanging open slightly, panting.

"You've talked. Now it's my turn." He said, trying to catch his breath. She nodded, unable to speak anymore.

"That day," he started, looking no where except her eyes, "I felt everything I had felt for you for the past year…maybe two, all bubble up to the surface. It boiled over. That bastard, he took what was mine. Or what I thought was mine. And you don't understand what I felt because you weren't the one seeing the person you love get raped."

Her eyes widened at the mention of him loving her.

But he continued, "After I saw him…in you, my mind went blank. All I wanted to do was kill him. Murder him, tear him from limb to limb. Anything to get revenge on him. I hated him and I didn't even know him. I wanted to kill him. Believe me, I still do." He laughed almost nervously at himself.

"But I….after I had seen you reach out for me, I knew…I knew that you felt the same for me. I knew, and I also knew what a relationship comes with. And I didn't want you to go through something like that again. I didn't want to hurt you if I couldn't control myself. I…thought I was protecting you. But I just ended up hurting you again." He thumped his head onto Rose's shoulder, leaving it there as she stared ahead, bewildered.

"So….so you didn't tell me because you didn't want to pressure me into have sex with you?"

"In a way yes, but there was – is more to it than that. I didn't want to end up hurting you. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I hurt you in any way, even emotionally, because I knew that would be the most probably cause of you getting hurt by me. I didn't want to hurt you." He finished, lifting his head and smiling sadly at her.

But that's when she let out a sob. "Why didn't you just tell me that, you damn moron!" She pressed her forehead against his as he chuckled at her.

"Because I have far to much pride to say I cared for someone." It was a teasing tone, but the two knew that he was actually somewhat serious.

Rose laughed faintly at that, "Yes, we all know how much pride you have."

"Lots." He looked at her straight in the eye. She looked back and saw his old eyes returning. They were beautiful. And they were hers.

He unlatched her hands and she let them fall to her sides and they stared at each other. Scorpius lifted on hand and brought it gingerly to her cheek. He stroked it.

"I had thought I lost you….I honestly did." He smiled at her then, and Rose could see that his eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. Her tears, on the other hand, flowed freely down her face. "I love you, Rosie. Always have. Always will."

Rose smiled. "And I love you. You pompous, arrogant jerk. It hurts to much not to love you." And that's when he brought his lips down onto hers feverishly. Her hands came up, hovering above his face, before she kissed him back, mingling her hands into his beautiful hair. But their soft, loving kisses soon turned into those of pure passion and lust. Scorpius couldn't think of anything except his body pressing into Rose's. He couldn't think of anything as he lifted her up from her thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed her firmly against the wall. She moaned.

Finally, he had her under him. Loving him, kissing him, moaning for him. And now that he had it, he would never let it go. Never. Not even if it killed him.

She pressed back, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. She ran her hands down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt along the way, impatient, wanting to fell his bare, lean, muscular chest. She had seen it before, but now they were about to make love, they weren't playing on the beaches of the muggle world.

Once the buttons were almost all undone, she ripped the shirt from him, tossing it to floor of the library. Scorpius broke away from her mouth, only to press lingering kisses down her throat and along her collar bone. His hands roamed her torso, pushing up the green sweater that she wore. Rose lifted her arms to allow Scorpius to rip the damned thing off and throw it carelessly to the floor.

She could barely think anymore. She didn't want to. Not know. She loved him. She adored him. And he felt the same. She couldn't believe it. They loved each other. And now nothing could keep them apart. Nothing. And even if something – or someone – tried, she would stop them. She would do anything to stay with this boy forever.

Scorpius' lips found hers once again and she moaned into the kiss.

She had barely realized that her torso was completely bare, matching his. She couldn't quite remember when he had taken off her button down shirt and her bra, but frankly, she didn't give a damn.

He paused the kiss and looked up at her with adoring eyes, they gray in them blazing with passion and want. They were brilliant. "You are beautiful."

She tilted her head and kissed his lips gently, a small smile on her lips. "So are you. I love you." She could never say it enough. And she would never stop saying those three words.

The kissed, touched, explored, until finally, Scorpius pushed her skirt up past her thighs and tore off her panties. Sudden fear crept its way into the pit of Rose's stomach and she pulled away from Scorpius. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to.

Scorpius could feel her tense as soon as his fingers played at the inside of her thighs. He knew what she was feeling. But dear God, he didn't want to stop. This is what he was afraid of. This is what he was trying to tell her. If he had told her exactly what he had felt that day, they would have done this – had sex – and she would have been so scared and he wouldn't have stopped. And he would scar her even more. He wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't.

So, he pulled away from her, pulling his lips away from hers – with a great deal of effort – and looked at her with sad eyes.

"We don't have to, Rose. I can wait. Don't push yourself." He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly, showing her that he meant it. He truly meant it.

"No! I mean…I do…I'm just…I…I…." But even as she spoke, Scorpius knew what she was trying to say. He knew. She saw the tears in her eyes and he kissed the corners of her eyes.

"Only if you are sure, Rosie. Don't do this for me." He knocked his forehead against hers and gave her a small grin. "I've waited this long, I can wait some more."

Rose let out a small giggle, "Yes. But I do…I want…I do want…" She was screaming at herself, mad at herself because she couldn't tell him what she wanted. She took a deep breath and finally said it, her cheeks flaring.

"I want you to make love to me."

Scorpius looked at her with wide eyes, then smiled fully at her. "Are you positive, Rosie?"

"Yes." And she brought her hands up, cupped his face, and brought her lips to his.

The started where they had stopped. Scorpius touched her, making sure she was wet and ready. And was she ever. He moaned at the slick contact. As did she. He slipped a finger inside of her and she crooned, throwing her head back, rapping it against the books. He moved his digits, creating friction, and watched her face as it scrunched up in pleasure. Or pain.

"Are you alright?" He huffed out, his pants were getting far to tight for his liking.

"I…ah, my God…I'm… Ah!" Finally, she settled with a nod, not being able to create the words to tell him how good she felt at that moment.

He smiled at her and crushed his mouth down atop of hers. She kissed back, wanting to feel more of him inside her. She bucked her hips up, wanting more. Merlin, she wanted more. More.

As if reading her mind, he inserted another fingers, pumping them both in a sweet rhythm. Soon, Rose found herself tensing, and before she knew what was happening, she screamed out Scorpius' name and clung onto him while her body shook. She could almost feel the smile against her neck.

Once her body calmed itself, she kissed Scorpius, running her finger down his chest, his stomach, and stopped at his trousers. She fumbled with the belt, needing him. Wanting him inside her. She wanted to feel him in her.

Scorpius couldn't help the few choice words that tumbled from his mouth as Rose pulled at his pants. He cursed under his breath. God, she was beautiful. He wanted her now. And he would have her.

"Now, damn it, I want you now!" He snarled into her neck as his throbbing member was released from their restraints. She moaned at his words.

"Take me. Please, I…oh, God!" She nearly screamed as he plunged into her, forgetting about being gentle and soft. No. He thrust into her like his life depended on it. And she didn't scream from pan of from being uncomfortable. No. She screamed from the sheer pleasure of it all.

They held onto each other as he pumped in and out of her. Fast and hard. Deep and strong. She didn't want it to end. Neither did he. But as they tumbled over their cliff of ecstasy, they knew that they would feel this again. They would share this more than once. They would forever feel this way.

* * *

_Eleven years later_

"Daddy!" Scorpius Malfoy turned just in time to catch his daughter, who was currently falling off his old broom. She landed into his arms with a loud grunt and the momentum of it nearly knocked Scorpius off of his feet.

"Oof! What are you doing, Feya?" He chuckled at her, but there was a hint of worry in his tone. She smiled brightly at him, her brown eyes shining. Her curly blond hair was pulled into two pigtails, and Scorpius couldn't help the smile on his face. His daughter was beautiful.

"I wanted to try to fly before they teach me! That way, I'll be better than the others and they won't make fun of me!" She told him.

"They won't tease you, love," He thought of her spirit, so much like her mother's, but yet, so much like his own. Stubborn. Very stubborn. She would do just fine at Hogwarts. "Anyways, you are not going to school for another two years, Feya."

"I know, but still. I should practice."

"You're the boss."

"Yes, she sure is." Scorpius turned his head and a smile instantly turned up his lips. His wife, his love, his Rose, was standing there, her long hair pulled to the side in a messy braid, holding their sons – their twins. He walked to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, love."

"Hello, Scorp. How was you night?"

He looked at her and winked. "I'll tell you about it later." Rose laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Alright then. Why don't you get this little girl to sleep while I put Fin and Niles to bed." And then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Then I'll meet you in bed." She pulled away and smiled seductively at him. She sauntered away and Scorpius nearly ran to Feya's room.

He placed her into bed and kissed her head. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered. She looked up at him with big eyes and smiled broadly.

"Good night, papa. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As he turned off the lights into his daughter's room, he sighed and leaned against her closed door. But then he smiled and headed towards his bedroom, anticipating what his wife was doing while she waited for him. He opened the door and was about to say something dirty, but it died off when he saw her, sprawled across the bed.

Fast asleep.

He chuckled and stripped his clothes. Climbing into bed with her, he pulled the covers over their bodies and kissed her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh….I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, kissing his neck.

"It's alright. We always have tomorrow." He kissed her on the lips, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You said that yesterday. And the day before. And before that…." She trailed off, knowing he got her point.

She smiled at her. "We have all the time in the world. We have forever." He watched as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I love you Scorpius."

"And I love you, Rosie. Always will."

He was the biggest, most arrogant, pompous, sniveling, git Rose Weasley had ever known. And she knew that all along, she would marry him. She loved him.

And she would until the day that she died.

* * *

**Then End!**

Woo! Well, I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed at times, but I kinda wrote this in the middle of the night, so, yeah. Hope you liked it! Please review! :D


End file.
